Julius (AP)
Julius is one of the ten male marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is also featured in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Flashy and fashionable, Julius specializes in making accessories with Mira at Koto Accessories. He enjoys jewelery, fashion, gems, and anything flashy. Julius is cheerful and always smiling even when his boss (Mira) is grieving and cannot work. In the beginning of the game, Julius can be found at the accessory store when you first meet him. He cannot return to work, however, until Mira returns to the accessory store. He will express that he feels sorry for Mira, and the two seem to be a sort of family - as Julius has no family of his own. He lives alone at his home in Flute Fields. On days that the accessory store is open, Julius will spend all of his days in the Garmon Mines District where the accessory store is located. He is one of the easiest villagers to find, as he never leaves the inside of the store when it's open. On Thursdays when the accessory store is closed, Julius can be found at his house in Flute Fields. Julius is available from the start of the game, and is one of the easier marriage candidates to impress. Your rival for Julius will be Candace. 'Gifts' Loves Shining Pumpkin, Shining Strawberry, Rose, Ruby, Ruby accessories, Diamond, Diamond Accessories, Sapphire, Sapphire Accessories, Amethyst Accessories, Purple Perfume, Boiled Pumpkin, Pumpkin Cake, Pumpkin Pie, Shining Perfume, Honeydew Pie. Likes Perfect Milk, Shining Tea Leaves, Perfect Strawberry, Shining Cherry, Shining Tomato, Herb Tea, Pinkcat Flower, Hyacinth, Pansey, Lavender, Tulip, Begonia, Hibiscus, Sunflower, Morning Glory, Snowflake Flower, Anemone, Green Bell Flower, Raspberry Cocktail, Cranberry Cocktail, Remedy, Royal Jelly, Sakura Seashell, Mussel, Pearl, Black Pearl, Peridot, Amber, Topaz, Crystal, Opal, Shining Honey, Cookies, Perfect Flax Yarn, Bodigizer XL, Coconut, Banana, Pineapple, Strawberry Milk. Dislikes Butter, Junk Ore, Iron Ore, Iron, Copper Ore, Copper, Eel, Junk, Glass, Failed Dishes. 'Marriage Requirements' Julius is available from the start of the game, and there are no requirements involved to unlock him. When courting him, you will need to build Julius'heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Julius will come at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Julius will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. thumb|250px|right Julius has found a gem, but would rather you have it instead! He hopes that you'll appreciate the gift, and will ask if you'd like to take it. If you accept, Julius will be pleased, and you will receive an Amethyst. If you turn down his gift, Julius will be upset, and you will lose heart points with him. Julius asks if you can give him gems in exchange as well! Gift (4 Heart Event) Like with the 2 heart event, the 4 heart event will have Julius coming to bring you another gift. thumb|250px|right Julius will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. Julius saw something at the clothing store and thought of you! He will offer you a gift, saying that you will look fabulous wearing it. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. If you accept his gift, Julius will be pleased. If you decline his present, Julius will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. His gift is a Blue Scarf. This is a rare clothing item, and will only be available at the Starry Night Festival otherwise. If you wear the scarf while talking to Julius, he will be happy that you're wearing it. Date (5 Heart Event) When Julius has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. You must be the one to ask to go for the date, as the bachelor/bachelorette will not come to your house looking for you. thumb|250px|right|A picnic with Julius. After getting Julius to 5 hearts, find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Julius wants to go on a date with you. If you're free, Julius asks to have a picnic with you. If you accept, Julius will ask you to meet him at Moon Hill at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request, you will lose heart points with Julius. Meet Julius on the top of Moon Hill at 16:00, and don't be late! Julius talks about the importance of beauty, and asks if you're interested in beauty and fashion. Telling Julius that yes, of course you're interested will make him happy. Answering postivetly will make the date go further. Julius is happy to hear that you share his passion for fashion, and the date will go well into the evening. When the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Julius up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been infatuating Julius for awhile, and manage to work him up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Julius and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). He has something important that he wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! thumb|250px|right|Julius confesses his feelings. Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Julius will meet you there. Julius is at a loss of words, and is glad that you've shown up. You're the first person to make him lose sleep at night, and he likes you very much. Julius asks if you'd like to date him, and how you feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Julius, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any of the positive answers will result in Julius being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Julius or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Julius, he will be very upset the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Julius' hearts to 9, you can finally propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Julius' events, and that he is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in him not accepting your feather. thumb|250px|right|Julius proposes. Find Julius during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Julius will begin confessing his love for you. Julius was worried you didn't feel the same way that he did, but is happy that you do, and asks you to marry him. After his words, you will be prompted to give an option, and they are all positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. thumb|250px|right|Julius' wedding ceremony. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Julius, your children have three personality possibilities: Romantic, Quiet, or Scholarly. The Fiery pesonality is not available for any of your children if you are married to Julius. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Julius' children will always have hair that is a dark purple, and eyes that are red. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Events' Julius will marry Candace if you do not marry him. If you're playing as a male, you'd need Julius at the right amount of hearts to see these events. If you're female, you'll need Candace at the appropriate heart level to see these events between the two. Since both Candace and Julius are available from the start of the game, there are no requirements to unlock them. 4 Heart Rival Event This event takes place at Sonata Tailoring from 10AM to 8PM. If you're a female character, Candace must be at 4 hearts. Playing as a male, you'll need Julius at 4 hearts to see this event. thumb|250px|right|Julius and Candace's 4 heart event. Julius has come to see Candace and asks if she'd like to hang out later. When she doesn't respond, Julius thinks that he's done something wrong. Candace tries to assure him that it's nothing he's done, but before she can explain what she means, Julius cuts her off again. He thinks that she's insulting his height, and gets upset that Candace would insult him like that. Candace gets frustrated, and runs out of the store. In the Japanese version of the game, Julius seems to think that Candace believes he's a crossdresser. Julius assures Candace that he is no such thing, but scares her off in the process of yelling at her. He didn't mean to upset her. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Julius/Candace must be at 5 hearts. thumb|250px|right|Candace confides in you about Julius.If you're playing as a female, Candace will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Julius. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Candace to persue her crush. If you want to marry Julius yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Candace will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Julius (not Candace), and he will come to your house asking about Candace. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) This event triggers at the Julius' house between 10AM and 8PM. Candace/Julius must be at 7 hearts (depending on what gender you're playing as), and you have to have seen the previous events. thumb|250px|right|Julius proposes to Candace. Candace has come to visit Julius at his home, because she's concerned. Julius sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Julius says that he's fine, and thanks Candace for being so concerned about him. Julius apologizes to Candace, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Candace also apologizes, because she feels that Julius has never liked her. Julius immediately says that's not true at all.. he's always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a blue feather to propose to her with! Candace accept Julius' proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Candace and Julius will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Candace and Julius asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. thumb|250px|right|Candace and Julius' wedding. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Julius and Candace's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Candace's family, as well as any of Candace/Julius' friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Candace and Julius get married, Candace will move out of her room at Sonata Tailoring. She will move into Julius' home in Flute Fields, and they will both live there together from here on out. Their schedules are still the same, and they can often be found at the same places before they were married. If you're having troubles finding either of them, they can easily be tracked. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Candace and Julius will give birth to a baby girl Angie. To see Angie's full biography and rival child events, please visit her page on this wiki. Angie will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Candace and Julius do not get married. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Male Category:Characters